Glad it was you
by erinioannucci
Summary: Sequel to "How to Interrogate a Codfish." Emma goes out for a jog in the woods and is joined by Hook. But Hook trips and sprains his ankle. While examining his bare foot, Emma gets a little playful.


The afternoon was clear and warm. Emma was jogging down a path through the sun-lit woods, her blonde hair tied back in a long ponytail. She wasn't thrilled about Hook coming along on a jog, but she had agreed to let him tag along. Emma was jogging in a tank top and shorts, but Hook was wearing his usual black layers. He was also sweating terribly.

"Swan. Swan, slow down," Hook panted, trying to keep up. "Let's give it rest, eh, love?"

But Emma kept up her pace, keeping her eyes firmly on the path ahead of her. "Here, drink some water," she said, giving him her bottle.

Hook took a swig of the bottled water, then cleared his throat. "Swan, how's about we head back to town?"

"What's wrong, pirate?" Emma smirked to herself. "Can't keep up?"

"Well you should talk… I'm hot as fire jogging in these clothes."

"Well, Hook," Emma leaped a bit to avoid tripped over a root. "You wanted to tag along - you should have come prepared."

Suddenly, Emma heard a little yelp from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Hook sitting on the ground, clutching his ankle in pain. The blonde stopped jogging and walked back over to the pirate.

"What happened?"

Hook hissed through his teeth in pain. "Gah! I tripped over that bloody root," he explained, nodding toward the old root emerging from the dirt path.

"Can you walk?"

"We'll soon see…" Hook held his breath and started to stand up. Emma watched skeptically as the pirate demonstrated a limpy version of a walk. The blonde shook her head. "No good."

Then she took Hook's arm and led him towards an old fallen log. "Sit down, Hook. Let's have a look at your ankle."

After sitting down on the log, Hook carefully removed his boot. He jumped a bit when Emma's cold hands touched his bare foot.

"Hm…nothing seems to be broken," she said, giving his ankle a squeeze.

"Aye, it's just a sprain," Hook said, tensing. "I'm perfectly fine."

But Emma continued examining his bare foot, holding the heel in one hand and prodding around with the other. Then her fingernails lightly scrapped the sole of Hook's foot, making it flinch.

"Sw-Swan, I must ask you to be careful…" he said nervously, a hand slightly stretched out.

Emma looked up into his eyes with a coy smirk. "Be careful? Why?" She squeezed his foot tighter.

"Never you mind, just… be careful." Hook watched Emma closely. Suddenly Emma said something that almost made Hook fall backwards on the log. She said, "Do you want a foot massage?"

Hook's face broke into a smile. "Well, uh… love… I, uh, think that would be most pleasant."

So Emma began massaging. The pirate's white foot was warm and moist from being confined in that sweaty boot, but the air soon cooled it.

"Can't believe you're doing this, Swan."

"Look, the only reason I'm doing this for you is so you'll be able to walk on your own," Emma pointed out. "Cause there's no way I'm carrying your butt back to town."

"Aye, precisely," Hook smirked.

After a couple minutes of rubbing Hook's ankle, Emma asked him if it was feeling any better.

He wiggled his foot around. "Indeed." He was kind of surprised.

"Will you be able to walk on it?

Hook shot her a skeptical look. He wanted the gentle massaging to continue so he told her, "Not really sure. Some more rubbing should do the trick." He shoved his foot back into her lap.

Emma narrowed her eyes, warily. But she carried on massaging his ankle until she finally decided he had relaxed long enough. The pirate's content smile disappeared he saw the sly way she was grinning at him.

Suddenly, she grabbed his leg and put it in a headlock at her waist. Then she began scribbling her fingers all over the sole of his foot.

"SWAN! SWAHAHAN! WH-WHAHAHAT ARE YOU DOHOHOING?! NOHOHOHO! OOHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOHOHOHON'T TIHIHIHICKLE MY FOOT! STAHAHAHAHP IT! PL-PLEHEHEHEHAASE!" Hook was laughing hysterically as Emma tickled his bare foot.

As he writhed and squirmed around, Hook fell backwards off the log. He half-laughed, half-screamed as he fell, landing hard on his back. But Emma didn't let up. She kept a strong arm around his ankle, tickling his tender sole mercilessly. On the ground, Hook was laughing and shrieking, trying in vain to get away.

"N-NO MOHOHORE! I CAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAND TIHIHIHICKLING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA! BLOHOHOHOHODY HEHEHEHELL! I-I'M BEGGING YOU! I'M BEHEHEHEGGING YOUHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHH! NOHOHO! NOHOHOT MY TOEHOHOHOES!" Tears of hysterical laughter poured down his cheeks as Emma got her fingernails under and between his toes.

Finally Hook managed to pull his foot out of Emma's grip. He then scrambled away as fast as he could. The rascally blonde stayed where she was, covering her face as she chuckled to herself.

Once Hook was a safe several yards away from his tickler, he leaned against a tree to catch his breath.

"Hey Hook," she called. "You remember when my parents tied you to a bed and tickled the hell out of you?"

Hook was still panting and giggling. "Aye… and I-I assume… your father told you… all about it, d-did he not?"

"Yeah," Emma grinned back. She got up and started walking toward him with her water bottle in hand. "You wanna finish our jog?"

When Emma got close to Hook, she reached out for his stomach. Instantly, he grabbed her wrist to make sure she wouldn't tickle him.

"Okay, I won't," she said with a smile. "Have some more water?"

Hook took the bottle gulped it down. His throat was dry from laughing so hard. Then as he wiped the dribbles from his chin, he threw some water at Emma. She jumped back, startled, as the splash hit the front of her shirt. She looked at her wet shirt, annoyed at first. But soon she was cracking a smile. Hook smiled back at her.

"Well, my ankle does feel better," Hook announced. "So you bring me back my boot and we'll finish our jog, shall we?"

So once Hook had his boot back on, the two began jogging side by side down the path once again.

"Say, Swan?"

"What is it, Hook?"

"You know… if I _had_ to have someone tickling me, I'm glad it was you."

The End


End file.
